In May, 2004, to obtain this variety, a pink-based nameless variety of a culture line possessed by Applicant was crossbred with mixed pollens of nameless varieties of a culture line possessed by Applicant in a farm owned by Applicant in Yusui-cho, Aira-gun, Kagoshima, Japan. The pink-based nameless variety had reversely facing petals at the time of blooming. The mixed pollens were obtained from the nameless varieties, which had deep pink-colored flowers and had no reversely facing petals.
In February, 2005, a plant was grown through the above crossbred and a resultant seed from the plant was planted in soil on the farm owned by Applicant in Yusui-cho, Aira-gun, Kagoshima, Japan, to grow (germinate) and then bloom. This planting was carried out to expect that some varied plant could be obtained.
In April, 2006, from several hundreds of the flowering plants by the above planting, one individual plant having extremely good-colored flowers appeared. Then, the individual plant was selected and a branch (stem) thereof was inserted in soil on the farm owned by Applicant in Yusui-cho, Aira-gun, Kagoshima, Japan, to grow (cutting, i.e., vegetative reproduction) and such a vegetative reproduction was repeated for propagation.
In June, 2007, the culture was completed after ensuring uniformity and stability. In other words, it was confirmed that the individual plant having extremely good-colored flowers, which was ‘Tsukiakaripink6030’, could be obtained with uniformity and stability, and the above repetition was completed.